My Sister, the Gifted
by PassionDoll
Summary: The Duncans take a summer vacation to New York, and they think its going to be the best vacation ever. When little Charlie starts to go through some "abnormal" changes and no one notices but Teddy, they think she is crazy. But the teen will stop at nothing until she finds out what's going with her little sister. (Titled changed!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I know. This is different from what I usually write but ever since I saw that Spiderman & Jessie crossover, this idea suddenly came to mind lol I Don't know why but that crossover special was decent to me but to me, it could've been better. Oh well. Anyways, to me, I think this story will do just fine, I just have this feeling that it will. **

**And also, Charlie will not try to get rid of Toby cuz I don't like when she does that in the show, I wish they just put cute brother and sister moment between them. So instead, she has a close sibling relationship with him. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on to the story! :)**

"Aww man" said Teddy.

"What is it, Teddy?" asked her Father, Bob.

She checked the camera again, "I think my video camera is dying"

"Um, Teddy?" Her brother, Gabe Duncan tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I think it just needs to be charged"

She looked in recording part of the camera which had static but still had that battery life symbol which was red.

"Hm. You're right, I'll put it on the charger when we- well, if we ever get INTO THIS STUPID HOUSE!" She yelled impatiently.

Teddy Duncan and her family were visiting Bayville, New York for the summer, since they didn't really go on family vacations in a while; they figured that they would enjoy their stay here for only a month. Just one single month. What could happen? This was going to be the best summer vacation ever for them, Teddy, Gabe and PJ hoped that they could make some friends here while they enjoy their stay.

The Duncan family was staying in a cheap but nice looking summer house close to downtown and Amy was struggling to get the door open with the stubborn key that they were given with.

"What's wrong with the door, mommy?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know honey, it won't open" She tried harder to open the door with the key but it just won't budge.

Bob handed their baby son, Toby, to PJ, and volunteered to help her get it open, "Honey! Let me help-"

"BACK OFF BOB! This is a woman's job!" She shouted. He backed off, slightly intimidated by her at this moment. She turned the key and felt it unlock but the door didn't open. She wasn't playing now, she began to back up.

"Stand back guys, Mama is about to go hulk on this door!" warned Amy. Everyone, including the baby, looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't really bust that door down, can she?

She charged into the door with a jump kick while screaming, causing the door to break open and her to fall down on the floor of the house.

Everyone looked in shock. She immediately got up and smiled. "See, Bob? I told you I didn't need your help" She smiled, patting his shoulder.

They got inside and gazed around the house, it was very nice but it wasn't that big but it was the right size for them to live in for the summer.

"Honey, you didn't tell me you took karate" said Bob, still stunned.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Mr. Miyagi from the Karate kid films" she laughed after that. Apparently, she has seen the Karate Kid movies more than three times throughout her teenage life. So that's basically where she learned those moves.

For a couple of hours, the family unpacked and looked around in the summer house. There were only two rooms in the house so the kids had to share one room, which had three beds so that was going to be difficult for them. Luckily, there was a crib in the same room that the kids were going to sleep in, so that was good news.

While everyone was making themselves feel right at home, Teddy found a plug near the coffee table downstairs. She plugged in her video camera; she checked it and it all of a sudden turned right off, blacked out more like. And it made Teddy very upset because she was just starting another video diary and was scared that it might have died for good and she was going to have to buy another one, but she didn't really have the money to buy a replacement.

"AACHOO!" sneezed Charlie behind her, scaring Teddy.

"Oh Hi Charlie, Bless you. You startled me"

"What's wrong with the camera?" She asked, wiping her nose. Charlie has been sneezing lately ever since they left home. They figured it was her allergies from some of the dust in the car or something.

"I don't know, Charlie. I think its dead"

Charlie sneezed again and this time it was big one.

"Woah! Bless you again, Charlie. Man, I wonder why you're sneezing that much-"

SLAM!

When the chair from behind her that was knock over on the floor. It scared the life out of her, she wasn't going to lie.

"WOAH! What was that?!" Teddy exclaimed, holding her rapidly beating heart.

The scared toddler held on to her big sister's leg. "Maybe it's a ghost! I'm scared, Teddy!"

Teddy shook her head and hugged her in comfort, "Oh Charlie, come here. I'm pretty sure there are no such things as ghosts. It was probably a big rat or something. It's ridiculous! You think this place was vermin free."

Teddy shook her head and set the chair back up and picked up Charlie, going upstairs with her siblings.

"You know Bob" said Amy, leaning on the kitchen sink.

"What?" He responded, drinking a carton of grape juice from the refrigerator.

"I have a feeling that this vacation is gonna be great" Amy smiled, feeling optimistic about it.

"Definitely" he agreed, flirtatiously approaching her.

They both giggled and shared a kiss.

"Maybe tomorrow if the kids are gone, we could, you know?"

Bob smiled, "Netflix?"

Amy chuckled, "Hey! How did you-"

"Everyone loves Netflix!" He cut her off.

Amy poured herself a glass of grape juice and did a toast with Bob, "My kind of chill day! Or whatever the kids are saying these days"

Meanwhile upstairs, the kids were enjoying their room despite the fact that they had to learn to share the whole room.

"Toby! Peek-a-boo!" Charlie put her hands over her eyes then opened them back up, causing the one year old to laugh and clap. They were playing on the floor while the kids were talking about making new friends or love interests or whatever.

"Toby, you're so cute" Charlie complimented, hugging him. "You're the best little brother I could ask for" Toby spit up on Charlie's shirt.

"Ewww!" She said in disgust. "That's okay Toby, I get you a tissue"

She went over to the night table to get the tissue and wiped up the throw up on Toby's chin then her shirt.

"Oh, Toby you always make a mess" said Charlie, laughing.

The infant just giggled.

"I don't know Teddy, maybe mom and dad are right, you should take it to the shop and see what's wrong with it" said Gabe.

"What if I have to buy another video camera but I don't have enough money!? And I will have to use mom and dad's outdated camera and-"

"Hey, Teddy! Stop being so dramatic!" PJ scolded.

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm just saying that some cameras can be very expensive and I'm not sure if I want to trade in for a new one"

"How about we go to the mall tomorrow and we might find a store that can check out your camera to see what's wrong with it" suggested Gabe. "Maybe they have a Radio Shack there or something. It might need a new battery"

Teddy thought about this for a moment, "hmmm, well I'm not really sure but I guess it couldn't hurt to check"

"Ah… Ah-CHOO!" sneezed Charlie, causing the drawers in their room to shot open and the clothes to fall on the floor.

"What the heck?!" Gabe exclaimed, just as scared as the others. "Bless You Charlie?"

"Why'd the drawers just open out of the blue?!" questioned PJ.

"I almost had a heart attack!" Teddy held her heart that was quickly beating.

"Oh I hope there isn't a ghost in this house" said Gabe worriedly. "We're gonna have to tell mom and dad about it!"

"Or call an exorcist or something" Added PJ.

"See, Teddy? I told you there are ghosts in here!" claimed Charlie.

Getting Suspicious, Teddy decided to have a private chat with her brothers. "Hey guys, huddle up" said Teddy. They huddled up and whispered so Charlie couldn't hear them, but right now, she was too busy playing with her little brother to care.

"What is it, Teddy?" asked Gabe.

"Guys, I know this might sound crazy but, something might be wrong with Charlie" said Teddy.

PJ and Gabe looked at each other, "What are you talking about, Teddy?"

"I think, she might have some sort of," The stressed blonde pushed back her hair.

"How do I say this? Um? Well, Gift, if you know what I mean?"

"Teddy, I'm confused here! What are you trying to say?" said PJ.

"Alright! Question! Don't you find it weird that right after she sneezed, the drawers just flew out? And Remember when we drove past that farm then Charlie sneezed and the cows tipped over? And what about when she sneezed when some kid on his bike fell off his bike and into that huge puddle! Don't you think that all adds up to something?"

The boys looked at each other, confused, and then looked back at Teddy. They had no idea what she was trying to claim here. They thought everything that Teddy stated was merely just the heat talking.

"OH! I forgot to mention, earlier when I was looking at my camera, the chair fell by itself and I thought it was a rat but now that I think-"

PJ felt on Teddy's head, "Are you alright? Because you're starting to sound a little ridiculous?"

Teddy jerked her head away, "Get off me PJ! And I am not sick! I'm just saying I feel like Charlie is… well, you know? Gifted. Like-"

"Gifted like how?" asked Gabe, "Are you saying she might have some sort of magical powers!" He mocked, laughing with PJ.

"Yeah! Like the movie, Carrie or something?" PJ scoffed. "Teddy don't be silly! I'm pretty sure what everything that happened, with the drawers, the cows and stuff, were all just a coincidence don't you think?"

"Yeah" agreed Gabe, "I mean, for one, I'm pretty sure that there were some punks that knocked those cows over while they thought no one was looking"

"Exactly!" said PJ. "Anybody could have fallen off their bike! Oh! As for the drawers and chair, it's SO obvious there's a ghost in here trying to mess with us"

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't know about you two. But I know there isn't any ghost in this house and I know its Charlie doing those things but doesn't know it! And I am going to find out by recording it on my camera"

"DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!" called Amy.

"AND I MADE THE MASHED POTATOES!" added Bob.

"Right after a delicious dinner!" said Teddy, rubbing her belly.

They don't really want to believe that their little sister might be having some sort of special powers. It sounded just sounded ridiculous to them, some they believe to be just coincidences and some they believe to be caused by a ghost.

Teddy didn't care if they thought she was crazy, she was determined to find out whether if her little sister was really gifted with some sort of power but didn't know it.

But, Right after they finish a delicious evening meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is rewritten a little bit lol (note: 12/24/15)**

Meanwhile (while it's still evening) at a place for mutants called _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…. _

The owner of the place, Charles Xavier, who is a telekinetic, got a reading from Cerebro on a new mutant while checking the system.

"Oh boy! We have a new one huh?" Said a gruff voice from behind Charles.

"Logan! You startled me." Charles replied.

"Oh sorry, couldn't sleep"

"Discovery! The screen of it of the machine called while the sign _Alert _was blinking. "Mutant Signature!" It changed to some kind of map on the screen, showing where this newly discovered mutant was. "The Second Detection In This Vicinity!" Extrapolation Complete! It said on the screen, finally showing an image of a little toddler about the age of four. It left Logan feeling inconceivable and Charles more attentive.

"Identity confirmed! Name: Charlie Duncan. Residence: Denver, Colorado. Age: 4"

"is Cerebro serious?" remarked Logan.

"I know Logan" Charles turned around with his wheelchair. "As Unbelievable as that sounds, we must at least try to get into connection with the family first to let them know about their daughter"

"I See. So what's her power? turning stuff into stuff animals" Logan joked, chuckling.

Charles shook his head, "Apparently, she might possibly telekinesis like Jean and I. But Since she is only 4 and hasn't really learned to control them, this power can activate in certain ways" He explained. "But nobody is suspicious about this but her older sister, Teddy Duncan"

"Well that's just great!" Logan said sarcastically. "So the kid has that type of power and we don't know what kind of trouble it might be, huh?. So where is this kid located now?"

"Right now, they're here in New York for a family vacation. So it's possible that we will be able to reach the family. They're now staying at a summer house not far from here. I will send Scott and Jean over there tomorrow"

Logan smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, Looks like things just got interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Alright, So I didn't really like the way the original chapter of this was written so I decided to rewrite it and I kinda wanted to continue writing this story because well, I came up with more ideas and It's been like a while since I updated and I want to finish it :) plus, I've been busy with other fanfics as well. I was going to update last December but I don't know what happened lol I guess I got caught in writing other fanfics and I forgot about this one lol sorry about that guys._**

**_I would to thank Mew Universe for the wonderful critique and kind words that she gave me, It really helped me a lot which is why she's my motivation of why I wanted to rewrite this chapter and continue this story, she's main the reason why I believe in my story more than I did before._**

**_I also came up with future ideas on where I want to go with this story and I can't wait to share them with all of you :) I hope you enjoy this rewrite of chapter 3!_**

Teddy explained with her parents about what might be going on with Charlie, and as she sort of expected, they laughed at that nonsense and thought she was being silly. But Teddy wasn't going give up just yet because of that, She came up with a good idea.

Soon after she goes to the mall to get her video camera fixed, she was going to record Charlie using her powers. That is, if she can catch her on time doing this activity. Charlie begged Teddy to come with her, PJ, and Gabe until she finally said she can come, much to Charlie's joyfulness.

"Mom, Dad! We're going to the mall" Teddy reminded them.

"Okay, Have fun!" they both responded. They smiled at each other, happy that they finally get to have their alone time together. But that moment was short lived when Toby started to cry.

Amy groaned frustratedly, "I'll get the diaper"

"And I'll get the baby powder!" Bob said, sighing.

**~At the mall~**

On the way to the mall, Charlie didn't sneeze this time for now. Teddy sighed in relief after she realized this.

"Alright, you two, Me and Charlie are going to find a shop that will fix my video camera and meet me near the fountain" said Teddy.

PJ looked over at the food court and saw some pretty girls, he smiled. "Um, Yeah, you do that while I try to get some digits from those pack of beauties over there" he fixed his hair and checked his breath.

Teddy crossed her arms and chuckled sarcastically, "Yeeeah, good luck with that, PJ. You're going to need a lot of it"

PJ rolled his eyes. "You can crack jokes all you want little sis! But when I get a load of numbers in my book, I'll have the laugh" with that, he walked away in an overly confident manner.

Teddy also rolled her eyes. She saw that Gabe was gone, she sighed frustrated, "Come on Charlie, let's go find a radio shack or something"

"Can we get an ice cream? She asked. Teddy smiled at her little sister.

"Sure we can, maybe if we see one, we can go there" Teddy replied sweetly.

"YAY! I want chocolate!" the toddler cheered happily.

Teddy smiled, "Chocolate it is"

Teddy did worry about what was going to happen if she found out if Charlie really has powers and gets out of control. What was going to happen to her if they do? Will she be taken away from her and her family, and be put away somewhere else, and they may never see her again?

If not that, She worried how others will treat her when she gets older, she imagine how horrible the kids at school would harass and verbally abuse her, calling her terrible names probably like _Freak. Monster, _or maybe just do much more worse than that. This was the real world. The reality. People can be really cruel and Teddy knew this, especially to people who are different. She worried about how much Charlie was going to eventually experience that kind of treatment from people in this cruel world as young as she is now.

She shook her head, not wanting to think about that at all right now.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Charlie asked concernedly.

"Oh! Nothing Charlie, just some things on my mind"

She looked at the mall map to see where the radio shack was, "Okay, Radio Shack, Radio Shack, where are you?" she traced her finger along the lines of the map.

"Ah ha! There you are!" She said as she finally found out where it was. It was on the third floor of the mall.

"Teddy, who are you talking to?" Charlie asked.

"Oh," she chuckled. "It's nobody, Charlie, just talking to myself"

"Why?" she questioned.

"You'll understand when you're older. Teddy said to her. Just then, Teddy accidently bumped into someone, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm like so sorry!" The brunette girl apologized in her Valley girl accent. "Are you like alright?! I am so sorry!"

"Yeah," Teddy groaned slightly, rubbing her hip. "It's fine, it's my fault. Clumsy me" she chuckled.

The brunette girl helped Teddy up by lending her a hand. "I'm Kitty. I haven't see you around here before"

"I'm Teddy Duncan" She introduced. "And this is my little sister, Charlie"

The toddler looked up and smiled, "Hi"

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed. "Aren't you like just the cutest little thing? Hello there, I'm Kitty"

"Then where's your pointy ears and your tail then?" Charlie asked, slightly confused.

Kitty laughed, " My real name is Katherine, but a lot of people just call me Kitty"

"Ohhhh" said Charlie, now understanding.

"I just came here to New York with my family, we're on vacation" explained Teddy. "My stupid camera stopped working and we're on our way to the Radio Shack. I brought my two Brothers and my sister along."

"I can walk you there if you want" Kitty volunteered.

Teddy smiled. "I would like that."

"I like have a feeling we're going to be fast friends. By the way, I came here to get some fresh air." She sighed, looking down. "I've been having some guy problems lately and….. Well, let's just say it's not all rainbows and sunshine"

Teddy put her hand on Kitty's shoulder for reassurance, "Listen Kitty, I know we just met and all but we can talk about it if you want"

Kitty smiled at the blonde teen, "Thanks, Teddy. Thank god! I have someone to talk to now"

Teddy giggled, "Me too because I have problems of my own but it's…. well, I don't know how to explain it but it's about my little sister, Charlie. I think she has this thing… and well, I'll tell you about it on the way"

"Don't worry, I won't judge"

Teddy smiled back, "Thanks Kitty"

"No prob" Kitty smiled back.

_Finally! I get to tell someone about Charlie without someone thinking I'm crazy! I just hope I can trust her with this._

**A/N: I cannot wait to add some more stuff as this story goes on :D I am so happy and excited to continue this story! Like I said in the top Author's note, I have many plans and ideas to where I want this story to go and I cannot WAIT to write more of this! :D I am so optimistic about my story it's not even funny! ^_^**

**As for Kitty and Teddy, I thought it was good time for them to meet, I think they would get along great but it's too bad that they can't see each other anymore once Teddy's vacation is over. But hey! At least they can communicate on social sites lol though I hope she doesn't forget about Ivy, her best friend, then Teddy would be forced to be choose between Ivy and Kitty, and we don't want that to happen :\**

**Anyways, It will take a while for me to update because I do have some more fanfics that I will be working on finishing but I won't give up on this story :D Have a great night lovely readers! Love ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been thinking lately, After I'm done with this story, I might make a sequel to this where Charlie is grown up, like 16 years of age but I won't tell you what the rest happens because I don't want to spoil it for you guys lol but you can PM me about it if you want :) I know it's a little early now to be planning a sequel but I thought it would be a good idea to see how Charlie would handle her powers as a teen.**

**Enjoy this chapter! and ****Merry Christmas! :) **

Back home at the Duncan's summer house, just as Amy and Bob were having their alone time, which was watching HBO movies while they wait for their kids to come back. A knock at a door caught their attention.

"Oh, the kids are back already?" Amy questioned.

"I'll get it" said Bob, going to open the front door. When he did, it revealed to be two people, which was a redhead girl who looked like she was in her late teens and Charles Xavier who was next to her.

"Hi, Can we help you?" Asked Bob.

"Hello, Are you Mr. Duncan?" asked Charles.

Bob gave them a confused look, he thought they were neighbors coming to welcome him to the neighborhood or something, but it's so much more deeper than that.

"Yes?" he replied, feeling suspicious. "Why? Have we met before? Like in High school or something?"

Charles nodded his head no, "We haven't but we came to have a talk with you"

"Bob, who is it? Is it the kids?" Asked Amy.

"Amy! Can you come to the door for a sec?" called Bob. She got up off the couch and came to the door. She saw the two people standing in front of her door, she has never met them nor did they look like anyone she went to school with. She simply thought they were neighbors coming to say welcome.

She gave them a friendly smile, "Oh! Neighbors! Hi, I'm Amy Duncan and this is my husband Bob Duncan" She reached out her arm and shook their both of their hands. "We're not new neighbors or anything, we're on summer vacation with my husband and 5 kids. The kids except one are at the mall, and me and Bob were…. just relaxing" She smiled and rubbed Bob's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Duncan, My name is Charles Xavier" He introduced himself again.

"Hello, Mrs. Duncan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jean Grey" Jean introduced herself politely.

"You're not trying to sell us anything are you?" Bob questioned. "Because we could call the cops if you try to sell us stolen TVs or whatever"

Jean giggled, "Of course not, Mr. Duncan. Don't worry we aren't those type of people"

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, I don't mean to interrupt you on your vacation but we need to talk to about one of your youngest children, Charlie Duncan"

Both parents gasped in shocked, then shot each other quick glaced. Bob shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together.

"What are you talking about?!" Bob exclaimed, "Alright, what's going on here?!"

"Bob please!" begged Amy, trying to calm him down. "Don't make a scene!"

But he ignored her, "For one, how do you know our daughter Charlie?!"

"I own a school called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and well, we don't know how to tell you this but…. your daughter is….. gifted" explained Charles.

They both gave each other confused stares, then looked back at them. "Gifted? You mean, she's a child prodigy or some sort?"

"Well, not exactly." said Charles. "You see, at my school, my student aren't exactly child prodigies. I think you should know that Charlie is going through a strange transition. We want to help her learn to control it since she is really young and doesn't know exactly how to yet."

"What we're really trying to say is, Charlie has these special abilities" Jean said. "I know it's hard for you to hear about this but she really does"

Bob looked back at Amy.

"Well, our oldest daughter, Teddy did try to tell us-" She gasped, then looked up at Bob. "Bob, this is what Teddy was trying to tell us! She wasn't crazy after all!"

Amy covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Surprised. Confused. As crazy as Teddy sounded, she was right about what she was claiming to them.

She also questioned herself, What is going to happen to her baby? Are they going to take her away? Is she in danger? She wanted these questions answered right now because this was definitely not the type of feeling that she wanted, especially on this "relaxing" vacation that was now a stressful vacation, and neither did Bob ask for this either.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, May we come in just a moment?" asked Jean. "We will answer all your questions"

"Bob, please let them in! I want to know what is going on with Charlie and I have to know right now, I just-" she shook her head and sighed, "I don't know right now, I just-"

Jean went over to comfort Amy, "Mrs. Duncan, there there. I know you're confused right now, but don't worry we'll explain everything. Me and Professor X are also gifted as well, and we want to help you"

Amy nodded yes then looked at Bob for a answer, Yes or no. Bob also wanted to know about this school for the gifted and what is going on with Charlie as well, he also didn't like the way himself or his wife was feeling right now.

Bob sighed and said, "Come on in, I want to know as much as Amy does."

It was better to know the truth than to lose sleep at night about unanswered questions. They truly wanted to know if young Charlie was "gifted" or in other words, a mutant. But they knew no matter if Charlie was a mutant or not, she was still their baby girl, and they were going to love her unconditionally no matter what.

**A/N: This was originally going to be a long chapter but I decided to make it kinda short. I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) but Poor Amy and Bob, they didn't really ask for all this, But don't worry, they will be fine hopefully. Like it said in the story, They will love Charlie regardless if she's has powers or not.**** There's more to come in the next chapters! Have a great Christmas everyone :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! So I know in the last chapter I said I'm making a sequel to this story even though it's kinda early to getting one since it only has 5 chapters lol but I want to see how teenage Charlie deals with being treated the way the X-men evolution characters were treated in the show, like bullying.**

**Also I've been thinking for a while, I could see either Jean or Logan being Charlie's mentor lol but I think Jean would be better as her mentor because she can help her with her powers. **

**By the way, I changed the title. I think it's better than the original title lol It was really tough writing this chapter and it had to go through a lot of changes. But it's all good now :) **

**Now that I gotten that out of the way, Enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Teddy's POV_

Just when my family thought I was crazy, just when I thought I might be going crazy, talking with Kitty was like a… Relief. I can't believe she took her word about not judging when I told her about problems with my little sister and with my oblivious family. It was like this big weight of my worries was lifted off of me when I was speaking to Kitty about my problems, and it seemed that Kitty probably felt the same way when she told me about her problems she was having with her now ex-boyfriend. Jeez, and I thought I had boy problems with Spencer.

Charlie hasn't sneezed today, so that was good too. No problems with her at all for now at least.

But other than that, so far my "best of luck" was going great….. Not! I found out that Radio Shack only did trade-ins and what sucks is that I didn't have the money for it. How am I supposed to prove to my family that Charlie might have some kind of power if I don't have proof? Looks like they're going to have to find out themselves somehow.

"Like, Sorry that you couldn't get your video camera fixed, Teddy" She sincerely apologized. "Is there like something I can do?"

"Oh, no it's okay. Maybe I can get my dad or someone else to fix it. At least I don't have to pay then"

"Oh okay, that's a good idea. But I still think it's like super cute that you make little slice-of-life videos for Charlie when she gets older! I just can't get over it!" Kitty squealed.

I smiled, "Thanks, and then I end the video saying, _good luck Charlie_"

"Awwww, even cuter! By the way, do you think she could go to Charles Xavier's school for the gifted since you think she might have gifted powers?" She asked. "I mean, when she gets a little older"

"I don't know. I really don't know anything about it, let alone heard of it until you just told me. That's really up to my parents, not me"

"Fair enough, I guess you're right. I go there" Kitty told me, "It's a really good school for people trying to control their abilities."

"Wait, you mean-"

She began to giggle, "Yep, I have powers but don't worry, they aren't like anything dangerous like fire powers or anything like that. I can phase through things, you know? like a ghost?"

I didn't say anything for a few seconds, I was completely silent. On the outside, my friendly smile was still there but on the inside, I was kind of freaked out. So in response, I stammered. Not knowing what to say to that.

I guess the whole thing makes sense on why she believes me about Charlie.

"Oh, well…. I-"

"What's wrong? No offense but your smile seems….. I don't know, forced and strained"

"Oh! Um, nothing. It's just that-"

"I know I'm a mutant, I know, I'm not what you call _normal. _But I would never ever hurt anyone. But unfortunately, people won't even give you a chance. They'll just stare and judge you, you know? Trust me, I would know, I've been through it"

I then began to feel a tight knot in my stomach, it was guilt. Way to go Teddy! That was so polite of you to make Kitty feel like a freak!

I touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry Kitty for the way you were treated. You definitely don't deserve that. I may not that know you well, but I know that you're a human being and deserve to be treated like one"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks Teddy, You're like such a sweetheart"

I smiled back at her, "No problem. I don't like seeing people being treated like that when they did absolutely nothing to them"

Kitty shrugged, "It's fine, I mean, you just gotta learn to deal with it, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

_Mutant._ That's kind of a harsh term describe yourself in that manner or anyone else, in my opinion_. _I mean, she sure, she has powers. But to me, she was like a regular person just like everyone else, just….. Different. I really hope Charlie doesn't see herself as some kind of monster because she isn't. She's still my little sister for crying out loud, what toddler wants to feel that way about themselves? It's a good thing she was too distracted by the balloons we kept coming across to hear me and Kitty's conversation about this.

"Teddy?" Charlie called to me, "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I do crave for some ice cream right about now" said Kitty with a little chuckle.

I looked in my purse and began to search for any little of money I might have left. I pulled out a dollar and some two quarters. "Yep, I think I have enough".

"YAAAY!" Charlie joyfully cheered. "Ice cream"

"Sorry Kitty, I don't have enough for you"

"That's okay; I have some little money of my own"

My cell phone then began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was my mom calling, my heart began to race, I hope things are okay.

"Hello? Mom?" I answered, feeling nervous.

"Hey sweetie, how's your shopping going?" She asked.

"Oh, it's great. I couldn't get my video camera fixed at Radio Shack, they only do trade-in unfortunately" I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetheart" She apologized.

"Its fine, I can get dad to fix it if he can. Oh! And I met a new friend, Her name is Kitty"

"That's great Teddy! Listen, how is Charlie doing right now? Where is she?" She asked.

"She's okay, she's right here with us"

I heard her let out a sigh, as if she thought Charlie was in danger or something, "That's great, I'm glad to know my baby is okay"

"Is everything okay mom? You don't sound like yourself"

She obviously wasn't. Something must be wrong and I was gonna find out what it was.

"Yes, I'm okay, it's just… well, I just wanted to check up on you and see if you guys are okay"

I sighed, "It's okay mom, We're fine"

"By the way, I really want you, Charlie, PJ and Gabe to come back home, it's really important"

My heart dropped, I knew something was probably wrong.

"Oh, okay mom. I'll go find my brothers as soon as I could"

"Okay, call back when you're on your way home okay? Love you"

"Love you too" We both hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kitty wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know is that I need to find my brothers and get home because I'm worried"

"What about the ice cream Teddy?" said Charlie.

I picked up Charlie and said, "Charlie, I think we're going to have to skip the ice cream now. Right now, we have to find our brothers and go back home to see what's going on. That was mommy and she wants us home"

"Why? What's the matter?" She asked, she had a worried look on her face.

Poor baby, I'm just as worried as she is.

"I'm not sure Charlie, we have to go back home to find out" I told her.

I texted both my brothers telling them, _Meet me near the water fountain in the middle of the mall. Mom called me and she said we have to go back home, it's important._

I sighed and shook my head, "I hope they reply back, knowing my older brother PJ, he probably would be too busy trying to pick up a few numbers from some girls here"

Kitty chuckled, "So your older brother is kinda like, a ladies man?"

Ladies' man?! HA! He wishes!

I had to get out a laugh, "Not exactly. He thinks he is, but maybe in his dreams"

She laughed, "Then like, I don't wanna think about dating him then"

"Oh trust me, you don't" I joked.

We both laughed together.

My phone began to go off, and would you look at that? That was a fast reply!

I read PJ's reply first, _we have to leave already? Awww man, I was just about to get this hot chick's number! Well, okay. I'll meet at the fountain. _

Typical PJ. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his text.

Then I read Gabe's text, _Alright! I'm on my way. I went to shoes store to check out sneakers after I was finished messing around in GameStop but I'm on my way. _

"Oh thank god! Come on guys"

"Wait! Teddy?" Kitty stopped me.

"Yes, Kitty?"

She smiled up at me, "Thank you for talking to me about…. You know who. I like really appreciate it"

"No problem. If you ever want to vent. You can always talk to me. What are friends for anyway?"

"Awww! really?!" She said it like she couldn't believe it. It was almost adorable!

"AWESOME!" She shouted. "I like, Have a new friend and her name is Teddy Duncan!"

Charlie clapped, "Yay! Kitty and Teddy are friends!"

I let out a little laugh and shook my head. "Now come on guys! I don't wanna keep my brothers waiting"

**A/N: Good lord was this chapter hard to write lol but I'm glad I finally finished it. The reason I haven't written anything in like 3 months is because I was learning how to develop my writing from a friend of mine and I must say, he was a great help! And not only that, music has been also helping me as well :) And I'm really glad I took the time to learn to get better. It was actually worth it to be honest and I'm grateful for it :) **

**The next chapter will be updated sometime next month. And I'm thinking it might be in Teddy's POV again since I like doing it better that way. There is more to come to this story later on soon and I can't wait to share more! :) Also, I have a few more stories coming up next month. It's good to be back writing again! Have a great night/day everyone! **


End file.
